1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method of forming a complex profile defined by a number of even depressions in the surface of a workpiece, and more particularly to such a method of using an energy beam for providing a microstructured profile in the surface of an ablatable workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an energy beam has been proposed to producing a desired microstructure profile in a workpiece by ablation, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,752 and 4,842,782. In order to give a complex profile of uneven depressions distributed over a wide range of the surface, the energy beam should be precisely controlled in combination with a mask of complicated configuration. However, the mask of complicated configuration is difficult to fabricate and is only possible at a considerably high manufacturing cost. Hence, there is a demand to realize the complex profile in the surface of the workpiece expeditiously in a cost effective manner.